


House Party

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Confession, Drunky times, First Kiss, Housemates, I got a sudden inspiration to write, Kissing, M/M, Not graphically though, Parties all around, Party Times, Sexy Times, Woo!, i don't know what this is, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross, Smith and Trott live together and decide to throw a Yog-exclusive house party.<br/>Shenanigans ensue.<br/>(note to the yogscast: feel free to use my works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys?" Smith's voice came from the kitchen in the next room, "Can we throw a house party this weekend?" 

Ross hated parties with a fiery passion. He had only been to three parties in his whole life and they had all ended the same; someone puking on him, everyone trying to get laid and him stood awkwardly in the corner or next to the snacks table. The few parties he had been to he had been dragged to by Kim, one of his closest friends. She had always thought it best for him to get out (not understanding how deeply his dislike of the events ran) and meet people. He loved Kim, sure, but she could be a pain in the ass if she wanted to be. Ross hated going to parties, let alone throwing them? How absurd.

Ross looked across the room to the beat-up couch where his brunet friend sat. He gave him a warning look as if to say ' _If you dare say yes so help me God_ '' but with the expression on Trott's face, he knew his threats were doing no good. Deciding to try begging as a last resort, Ross dropped his mouth and linked his fingers together as an action to show desperate pleading. Ross knew he wasn't getting anywhere when the grin on his friend's face grew wider and wider. 

"Yeah, sure, mate." Trott answered Smith finally, earning a middle finger from Ross.

Smith entered the room, carrying a cup of tea that Ross saw swirls of heat coming from, "Good. Because I've already written a guest list." He set his mug down on a coaster on the table nearest his seat of choice before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scrappy piece of paper. Handing it to Ross, he picked up his tea once more and took a sip of it.

"House party guests," Ross read aloud so Trott could hear, "Katie, Duncan, Sips, Sjin, Hannah, Lewis, Simon, Martyn, Turps, Kim, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey." The list continued with names Ross did not recognize but he read anyway, assuming they were friends from Trott and Smith's time before they met Ross. By the time he finished reading the list, Ross was out of breath. He placed the small bit of paper down on the coffee table before anyone spoke.

"I cannot believe you're inviting Amy." Trott shook his head at Smith disapprovingly.

"Who's Amy?" Ross inquired, not recognizing the name.

"My first girlfriend. She's a bitch!" Trott emphasized the last word clearly.

"Hey, mate, you never know. Anything can happen at a house party." Smith's face looked like a cheeky child as he smirked knowingly before drinking more of his tea.

Trott eyed Smith and Ross carefully, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." His eyes gleamed.

* * *

Saturday zooms around and before they know it the trio are setting up drinks and snacks on a rickety, unstable table. The party was to start in about an hour and Ross wasn't even ready.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean-" He tips one of the table legs ever so slightly, sending three plastic cups flying off of the table.

"Well, you're not supposed to do that, are you, mate?" Smith strides over, picking up the cups from the floor, "You fucking piece of shit." He jokes, chucking them back on the table. Unlike Ross, Smith was ready hours ago; his auburn hair messily slung over one side, a burgundy hoodie thrown over a pair of black chinos and brown boots tied securely on his feet. If Ross was completely honest, Smith looked extremely attractive. And - not that he would ever admit it to anyone but himself - any girl would be lucky enough to spend the night with him. Ross shuddered at the thought, throwing it out of his mind. He didn't like guys in that way. No way. Never.

* * *

An hour later, Ross emerged from his room in a simple yet stylish white shirt, navy/black jeans and dark shoes. He was happy with the way he looked; that was, until he saw Smith again. Suddenly, he wanted to hide in his room or get changed - something. Something about his friend made him insecure, but he couldn't place it. He told himself he was being silly and discarded the idea. 

"Where's Trott?" He asked, noticing a small cluster of Yogs consisting of Lewis, Simon, Duncan and Sjin stood in one corner, talking among themselves.

"Oh, I think he went to meet Katie." Lewis replied, his shrug not giving Ross much confidence that he actually knew where the man was. Not wanting to drag out a conversation, Ross headed for his speakers by the window of the living room and turned on a random song, putting his playlist on shuffle.

Ross walked into the tiny kitchen and found Smith preparing a large plate of drinks, too many for the people that had arrived slightly early.

"Hey, mate. You want one?" Smith offered Ross a drink which he graciously accepted, trying to loosen up before more people arrived. He took a generous sip, leaning against the counter and turning his face so he could see Smith.

"Tonight is not going to be fun, mate." He sighed, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. He had been dreading the party all week leading up to the actual day, hoping for some miracle to come and save him. None did.

Smith's face dropped a bit, "Come on, mate. I promise it'll be fun."

"It's just, I don't really know how these things work. What do you even do at parties?" 

"Well, you can't plan it. It won't be fun otherwise." Smith's words were not comforting to Ross in the slightest, "But you usually end up playing a game of some sort. Like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven..."

Ross opened his mouth to ask Smith about the last two but got cut off by a jangle of keys and footsteps on the kitchen tiles.  


"You guys ready to party like there's no tomorrow?" Trott's voice came. Ross rolled his eyes at his friend's cheesy choice of words and he smiled and made a greeting motion to Katie who had entered quietly behind Trott.

"Fuck yeah, let's do this!" Smith answered Trott just as enthusiastically and threw the remainder of his drink down his throat. As Ross laughed, he realized what a long night was ahead of him.  

* * *

Everyone was here now: Kim and Hannah had turned up together, shortly after Katie and Trott, and were now sat on the same bean bag chair in the corner of the living room chatting nonsense and giggling like crazed teenagers; About half an hour later, Nilesy, Rythian and Zoey all arrived together and were now stood not-so awkwardly by the snacks in the kitchen; Martyn and Turps arrived separately yet minutes after each other, going their separate ways almost instantly, with Turps now on the couch texting presumably his wife and Martyn talking with Lewis with a drink in his hand; Sips arrived slightly later than everyone else, carrying a large crate filled with beer which he placed on the snacks table and walking straight over to Sjin, a beer in each hand for the two of them. Everyone Ross didn't know had turned up in between everyone he did, but he barely even noticed. 

Ross now sat on the floor with Trott and Katie, legs crossed and laughing at everything that happened. If he was honest, he had had way too much to drink. But he didn't care, he was having a good time and that was all that mattered. He had barely seen Smith all night, apart from when he went room to room, stopping momentarily to speak to different people. By the way he walked and swayed lightly as he talked, even drunk Ross could tell how wasted he was. Some sober part of Ross' brain told him to see if Smith was okay, but he didn't have enough strength to fight the alcohol. Every time he tried to stand, he fell back to the floor and laughed it off when a concerned and sober Katie tried to see if he was hurt.

A few minutes ago, someone that Ross didn't recognize had ran into the room with a look of pure excitement on his face and declared they all play Spin the Bottle. In their haze, everyone decided it would be a good idea. So, they all moved to sit on the wooden floor in a giant circle and someone reached in and delicately placed an empty beer bottle in the center. On one side of Ross sat Trott and on the other, a girl he didn't recognize (though, he noticed, she was very beautiful).

"Who starts? Hmm..." The same guy who suggested the game originally pondered for a moment with a finger pressed loosely to his lips, "Isabelle!" He pointed to a random girl sat a few people away from Ross on his left. The girl stood and tugged her dress down to keep her decency before crouching and flicking the bottle lightly. Ross saw her swear and suck her finger, not having the hindsight to have seen that coming. When the bottle stopped, it landed on Duncan. She arose and walked drunkenly around the circle to where Duncan sat next to Hannah and Turps. Bending down, she silently took Duncan's face in her hands and lay one on him. Beside Hannah, Ross saw a very flustered Kim poke the aforementioned woman in the arm and whisper something in her ear that made her nearly spit out her water in a fit hysteria. When they pulled away, Duncan had a lipstick stain on his lips, making them tinted red. The woman threw her long, blonde hair back behind her shoulders and strode confidently back to her seat. 

"Okay, now I get to choose." Her high-pitched voice spoke surprisingly clearly for the way she nearly toppled over less that a minute before, "Smith, you go next." 

Ross' heart pounded. All of a sudden, he felt entirely sober. He wasn't sure exactly why, but for some odd, inexplicable reason, he had a horrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched his redheaded friend reach into the middle of the circle. To calm himself while the bottle span, Ross thought of the probability. He was one in a circle of thirty or more, for God's sake! His eyes followed the bottle as it came to a halt. It didn't land on him. In fact, it landed on the opposite side of the circle. Ross wasn't sure if that was better or worse. 

He didn't know the girl it landed on, but she was attractive. Too attractive. With her tanned skin and dark hair, she looked like a model. Her body looked amazing, too. Everything about her was perfect, and that upset Ross more than it should have. An unnecessary ball of anger formed inside of him that he couldn't control. As Smith brought their lips together, time seemed to slow. His whole body felt hot, mainly around his core area. A millisecond before their lips touched, Ross jumped up from his seat. 

"I have to use the bathroom." He spat, unintentionally making it very clear that he was upset. The couple fell apart and watched Ross storm out of the room. As he left, he felt about thirty pairs of eyes boring into his back. The heat was immense. 

As he entered the bathroom, he found his face in the mirror on the opposite. He looked almost unrecognizable with a completely flushed face. Not bothering to lock the door behind him, he made his way to the sink where he turned on the cold tap and splashed himself in the face repeatedly while cursing himself for getting so angry. Why did he get so bothered? Surely he should have been happy for his friend, having him kiss a hot bird was what he wanted, surely? Looking at himself in the mirror again, he saw a tall figure in the doorway. He nearly had a heart attack. Swearing under his breath, he reached for a nearby towel and swiftly dried off his face. Refusing to awkwardly avoid Smith's gaze, he looked directly into the other man's eyes, waiting for him to ask whatever he wanted to. It took Smith a moment to conjure up the right question.

"What the fuck was that, mate?" He demanded.

Ross opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when no words came out. What was he going to say? ' _Yeah, I'm sorry about that, mate. But I got really angry when you kissed a supermodel because I'm in love with you._ ' 

Smith's mouth hung open and it took Ross a few seconds to catch up. He had said that out loud. 

"You..." Smith sounded hollow, mirroring how Ross felt, "You're what?"

Ross' brain flooded, blocking his mouth from saying anything in response. He tried to think of the right words, but nothing was working. The alcohol was back and he started swaying on his feet. Without any correlation or agreement between his brain and his mouth, he spoke slightly slurred, part-alcohol, part-sincere sadness.

"I got really upset when you kissed her. Because why should you kiss her and not me? What's so special about her? Apart from her being a female, that is..." Ross trailed off, his eyes stinging with tears. His vision was so blurry that he didn't even see Smith approach him. He only realized how close they were when he felt himself being almost picked up off of his feet and shoved against the wall. Blinking rapidly to rid his eyes of the tears, he saw Smith for a brief moment before their lips crashed together passionately. Opening his mouth without Smith's request, he felt a tongue enter. Smith's tongue tasted mainly of alcohol with a slight hint of raspberries. In that moment, it was everything Ross needed and so,  _so_ much more. Threading his fingers through auburn curls as he had wanted to do for years, he felt Smith's hands roamed his body without hesitation. Pressing Ross back as tightly as he could against the cold wall with his own body, Smith growled as he felt he needed more contact. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Ross before dragging him into his own bedroom just outside and closing the door loudly as a warning for anyone thinking of coming to get them.

Ross knew there was bound to be an awkward morning after, but, quite frankly, he couldn't care less.


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross can't think of a better way to wake up in the morning than naked next to an also naked Alex Smith.   
> Ross can think of a lot of better ways to wake up in the morning than naked next to an also naked Alex Smith that doesn't remember why they're both naked.

Ross stretched. His head pounded and he felt like he could have thrown up at any point. Looking under the duvet, he saw he was completely naked. And around his waist, a surprisingly big and hairy leg encircled him, preventing him from moving.   
 _What in the..._ Ross' inner monologue went berserk when he rolled over and saw Smith laying beside him, also apparently wearing nothing. His stomach twisted and made him grit his teeth. He sprang up and was out of the room in the time it took Smith to open his eyes. He tried in vain to remember who he had slept with the night prior. Shrugging, he flopped back on the bed, snuggling into his pillow that smelled like it had been drenched in aftershave.

In the bathroom, Ross collapsed in front of the toilet, puking his guts up. Drinking really wasn't something he should do, especially not to that extent. He racked his brain for any recollection of why he did and in doing so, he remembered something he wished he hadn't. Smith -  _the_ Alex Smith - had kissed him. In fact, the more he tried to block out the memories, the more he remembered. He remembered Smith playing Spin the Bottle, almost-kissing a buxom model, himself storming out of the room like a jealous five-year-old, him questioning his sexuality like a fifteen-year-old, Smith coming into the bathroom behind him, accidentally admitting his deepest and most personal feelings for the man, Smith pushing him against the wall, Smith pushing his...

 _No,_ He shook the thoughts out of his head,  _Stop. I don't want to remember any more._ He scolded himself, instead turning his attention to the queasy feeling rising in his stomach again. He looked down and saw that he was still totally naked. He cursed and grabbed a nearby bathrobe from the back of the door, throwing it over himself before shutting the toilet and sitting himself on top of it. Holding his head in his hands, he didn't notice Trott approaching.

"And here we see Ross Hornby," He mimicked David Attenborough's voice, "After a night of hardcore banging with Alex Smith. The two were at it like rabbits, up and down, up--" Ross cut him off by throwing a toilet roll at his head.

"You knew?" He somehow whispered and yelled simultaneously, "Why the  _fuck_ didn't you stop me?"

Trott gave him a look, "Mate, there was no way I was going into that room. Not after what I heard, anyway." He shuddered for dramatic affect. 

"You listened to us?" Ross made a disgusted face, imagining his friend stood outside the door in such an intimate and vulnerable time.

"Hey," He held his hands up in surrender, "It's not like I wanted to; I had no choice. 'Oh, Smith! Smith!'" He whimpered, only adding to Ross' discomfort.

"Wait," He said, "I bottomed?"

Trott shrugged, "From the sounds of it, mate. You were Smith's bitch."

Ross scoffed at Trott's inappropriate reaction to such a serious subject. Though he had never properly came out and told Trott, 'Hey, mate, I'm totally 100% gay. Oh, and also I have what might be the world's biggest crush on our best mate.' he suspected that Trott knew that he liked Smith, just not to the extent he actually did.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Trott questioned, voice not as jokey as it had been the last time he spoke.

It was a fair question. What was he going to do? He saw how drunk Smith was. Maybe he wouldn't remember anything, or maybe alcohol just made him really gay. It sounded cliché but Ross might break down crying if Smith didn't remember anything from the night they shared together.

"I don't know, mate. I really don't know what I'm gonna do, especially if he doesn't remember it." Ross scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Trott made a noise of understanding and the door to Smith's room clicked open and a groggy-looking Smith emerged, wearing his jeans with his shirt on backwards.

"Mate, get off of the toilet. I'm gonna vomit." Smith warned. Ross pushed himself off just in time for Smith to fling open the lid and make a loud heaving sound, echoing into the hallway.

"Couples that vomit together stay together..." Trott mumbled under his breath, earning a hard punch in the shoulder from Ross who heard him.

"What was that, mate?" Smith's face was pulled into a disgusted grimace. In response, Trott shook his head and exited, laughing into his sleeve. 

Smith took Ross' previous place, sat down on the lid with his head in his hands. He looked as though he was searching for something and Ross decided it would be a good time to drop a hint, to see if he remembered.

"So, anything fun happen last night?" Ross inquired, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, despite his insides feeling like jelly, "Sleep with anyone?"

From the look on Smith's face, Ross knew that he was trying hard to remember. Shaking his head, he replied, "I can't remember, mate. Well, at least I don't think... You didn--" He was cut short by a very red in the face Katie passing the bathroom, carrying her heels at her side and brushing her hair down desperately. Noticing the two, she said something under her breath and waved, making her way down the stairs (and, presumably, out of the house). 

"What were you going to say?" Ross asked, thinking that maybe, just  _maybe_ , Smith remembered. His heart sank when his answer came.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. It was stupid." He brushed Ross off, "Anyway, we should probably go and see the damage the party did." He smiled stupidly, making Ross' heart flutter in a way he felt that it shouldn't.

* * *

 

When they went downstairs, they found Sips collapsed on the couch with an unconscious but pleased Sjin on top of him, an apologetic note on the snacks table from Zoey, Rythian and Nilesy saying that they had to go, Kim flat out on the floor with Hannah trying to wake her up (she did eventually, it turned out she was just drank too much and slept too heavily) and everyone else seemed to be missing, bar some people Ross didn't know fumbling around by the door. After helping everyone out of the house and cleaning up, Smith turned to Ross.

"Well, that was fun. Now, tell me anything you remember about last night, because I don't remember jack." He grinned and sat down on the couch, shortly followed by Ross. Ross gave him a very brief description of what he remembered (just about how pissed everyone got and passed out, which wasn't completely a lie). Smith's brows furrowed as though angry at Ross for some reason.

"Ross?" He asked.

"What's up?" Ross replied concernedly. He thought if he had said anything to upset Smith in any way; he was sure he hadn't.

"Last night... I just- I have a strange memory." He stuttered trying to get the words out, "I don't want you to think I'm weird but--" Suddenly, Trott bounded into the room excitedly.

"Smith! Ross!" He called, making Smith sigh heavily and slump back into his chair, "Come and look at this!"

They strode over to Trott who held up his phone. On the screen, it showed a tweet from Sips to Sjin that read, 'Had a blast at @Trottimus @djh3max and @alsmiffy 's party last night. See you later? x @YogscastSjin'. The way Smith squealed, you would have thought he was a prepubescent fangirl, not a buff, bearded, gorgeous, tall, handsome...

"I know, right?" Trott chuckled to himself, favoriting and retweeting the tweet and shutting his phone off, slipping it into his pocket and continuing, "Did I interrupt something?"

Ross shook his head, his eyes pleading Trott not to say anything he would be asked to explain. Unfortunately, Trott didn't seem to get the memo.

"Oh! Haven't you told him yet?" Trott went wide eyed, the realization hitting him like a brick. Ross rolled his eyes and huffed. This was sure to be a disaster.

"Told me what?" Ross fought back the overwhelming urge to strangle Trott, "Ross? What haven't you told me?"Ross sighed. 

 _It's time to come clean._ He thought. 

"Smith- mate," He began, trying to sound a friendly and non-threatening as possible, "What I didn't tell you was about last night. And why I had to collect my discarded clothes from your bedroom floor." He looked to Smith hoping he would catch on so he wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"What- are you trying to say..?" Smith raised an eyebrow at him, sure that what he was thinking couldn't have  _possibly_ been the truth. Ross couldn't go on. Thankfully, Trott took over for him.

"What he's trying to say is that you two totally fucked. Like, hard." Trott emphasized the last word, nearly making Smith's eyes pop out of their sockets, "No, I mean, it was ridiculous. All I could hear all night, mate. 'Smith! Oh god, Smith!' will be forever engraved into my collective unconscious until the day I die, or commit suicide from not being able to deal with it any longer."

Smith was silent for a whole minute. His eyes lay on somewhere Ross could not see, somewhere in the distance. He looked zoned out, fixated on something that wasn't even anything until he spoke up, "You bottomed?"

Ross blushed and Trott scoffed, "You two are oblivious twats. I hope you know that." He smirked, "Anyway, I'm going out now. Feel free to bang anywhere apart from my room and the bathroom."

Smith watched Trott leave the room and turned to Ross with eager eyes.

"You really weren't going to tell me?" He gave Ross a look that settled his freaking out insides.

"No. Are you mad?" He had to be sure.

Smith smirked and snorted, "Mad? Yes." Ross looked at him with frightened eyes, urging him to say something else, "Mad that I can't remember last night."

Ross let out a sigh of relief, "Well, we could always just... relive it?" He suggested huskily, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Smith scooped Ross up from his feet and pushed him against the wall, "I like that idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry to the person who suggested a second part to this! not sure what happened, my account bugged out and stuff got deleted but it's fine now. i basically couldn't find a way to write this without ending up hating it and deleting it so i rly hope this is what you wanted!


End file.
